Dark trooper
Dark trooper is an Imperial type of battle droid found in highly important areas such as: Emperor's Retreat, Theed, and Bestine capital building. They are very dangerous and aggressive NPCs. They are tougher than the average Imperial Stormtrooper and aggressive towards Rebel combatants. Variants Phase II *Black Hole dark trooper *Exogen-class dark trooper *Glory-class dark trooper *Triumphant-class dark trooper *Victory-class dark trooper *Opressor-7 dark trooper *Opressor-9 dark trooper *Dark novatrooper Phase III *Inquisitorium dark trooper on Mustafar (rare) Star Wars lore The dark troopers were advanced battle droids that featured heavy armor that resembled that of a stormtrooper, powerful weapons, and jetpacks for increased flexibility and tactical advantage. The Dark Trooper Project was the brainchild of General Rom Mohc, who strongly advocated the martial virtues of close combat with one's enemy, and thus disagreed with the philosophy that created such weapons as the Death Star. He operated the dark trooper project from his customized starship, Arc Hammer. The main goal for the dark trooper project was to create the next evolution of the stormtrooper. It comprised of the armor and the application of weaponry so it was intended for use with the basic stormtrooper (clone and the like) but looking forward to whatever internal system that might be developed. The dark troopers were first used against the Rebel Tak Base in the Battle of Talay, in retaliation for the destruction of the first Death Star. They slaughtered all the Rebels in the base. Concerned about the potential threat of the dark troopers, Mon Mothma tasked Kyle Katarn with the program's destruction. Squads of the dark troopers were characteristically deployed along side the standard Imperial stormtroopers and the Imperial Army regulars in battles to add their distinctive advantage. They used their advanced combat techniques and jetpacks to drop behind enemy lines or outflank enemy positions, contributing to the overall effectiveness of battle maneuvers by creating havoc amongst their foes. They were equipped with specialized assault cannons, which were modifications on the Imperial repeaters, rather than the the standard E-11 rifle; they were also issued additional fragmentation grenades, thermal detonators and concussion grenades. Dark troopers wore dark gray armor made of the nearly indestructible metal phrik, mined on the moon Gromas 16. In addition to providing superior defense against enemy fire, the armor was specially modified to allow a soldier inside to endure the extreme maneuvers the suit/droid was designed to perform. They came in three versions: the Phase I dark trooper was a skeletal droid armed simply with a vibro-blade and physical shield; it was primarily a testbed for the later stages as well as the Phase II which featured also the external elements. The Phase III dark trooper was the main unit but it was never fully developed; the only three prototypes were on board Arc Hammer, one was used by the originator of the project, General Rom Mohc. It was a more powerful variant of the Stage II model and intended to be worn as a battle suit. Sources *Wookieepedia Category:NPC Category:Droids